Elle l'a dit!
by Flolie25
Summary: Santana raconte à Brittany ce qu'elle a réussit à faire dire à Quinn...Inespéré!


_OS écrit pour le forum faberritana, un mini défis dont le but était de faire dire à un personnage ''ce fut dur mais j'ai réussi''._ _Mon personnage c'est Santana et elle raconte à Brittany comment elle a réussi l'impensable avec Quinn. _ _Un Os plein d'humour et de légèreté._

**Elle l'a dit!**

Je cours le plus vite possible. Plus vite je cours, plus vite j'arriverai à la vite j'arriverai à la maison, plus vite je lui raconterai mon exploit! Parce que, entendons nous bien, ce que je viens de réaliser relève de l'exploit.

Brit va être fière de moi! Elle va être comme une folle quand elle va entendre ça!

J'arrive enfin! Je suis essouflée, mes muscles m'ont lâché un à un mais je suis arrivée!

J'ai à peine le temps de mettre la main sur la poignet que la porte s'ouvre à grande envolée sur une Brit tout excitée.

"Saaaaaaan! Alors?"

Je laisse le doute plâner, je sais que ça va la rendre folle et j'aime la rendre folle.

"San! Dis moi, arrête de jouer avec moi!"

"J'ai réussi Brit, ce fut dur, compliqué et douloureux mais j'ai réussi!"

"C'est pas vrai? Tu as la preuve?"

"J'ai la preuve..."

"Alors?"

"Alors rentrons Brit, je suis exténuée. On se pose et je te racontes tout"

J'ai à peine le temps de m'asseoir que Brit est sur mes genoux en train de me tirer les vers du nez

"Brit, calme toi et savoure ce que je vais te dire"

Elle ne dit plus rien, elle attend. C'est ma Brit que j'aime.

"Déjà, j'ai réussi a la faire sourire, et tu la connais c'est pas le genre. Même un glaçon est plus souriant. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que je préfèrerais prendre un iceberg en pleine tête que subir sa froideur à elle. Mais bref, elle a d'abord souri."

"T'as fait ça comment?"

"Je lui ai montré mes seins!"

"Et elle a simplement souri? Faut vraiment qu'elle se décoince!"

"Non mais c'est déjà pas mal. D'abord elle était choquée mais bon vu que je ne voulais pas baisser mon t-shirt elle a fini par sourire...je pense que c'était plutôt un sourire de désespoir m'enfin, elle a souri."

"Et ensuite?"

"Ensuite? Ensuite je lui ai dit que je ne partirai pas tant qu'elle n'avouerait pas. Bon au début elle n'y croyait pas alors il a fallu que j'utilise les grands moyens. J'ai sorti les menottes mais comme elle ne s'y attendait pas elle n'a pas vu que je lui prenais la main pour l'attacher à la mienne. Elle s'est retrouvée con je t'assure. J'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer. Du coup il a fallu que je la rassure. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais rien contre cette idée même si je la trouvais complètement saugrenue."

"Saugrenue?"

"Bizarre"

"Tu as pris un risque en disant ça!"

"j'avoue! Mais bon, elle ne m'aurait pas cru si je lui avais dit que je comprenais son sentiment. Elle me connait Brit, elle sait très bien que je ne comprends pas, elle sait très bien ce que je pense d'elle. Donc je l'ai rassuré et je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ou elle allait devenir folle à force. Et j'ai pas envie que ma meilleure amie devienne tarée et frustrée. Elle mérite quand même mieux. Elle mérite le bonheur. Je lui ai dit ça aussi. J'ai même eu l'impression que ça l'avait touché. Alors je lui ai expliqué que le mieux c'était qu'elle le dise, une bonne fois pour toute, pour se libérer. Franchement, tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux, elle est devenue zombie à force. Je ne la reconnais plus. Puis c'est le moment où jamais, ils sont séparés. Faut s'engoufrer dans la brèche tant qu'elle y est. Je lui ai dit ça aussi! Comme elle restait dubitative...Tu sais ce que veux dire ce mot Brit?"

"Nop"

"Elle était scept...elle avait des doutes quoi...Elle n'était pas encore sûre de devoir le faire. Donc comme elle hésitait encore, j'ai joué ma dernière carte. Je lui ai dit "Ecoute Quinn, je voulais pas en arriver là mais là tu m'y oblige, si tu ne fais rien, je le ferai à ta place et tu me connais, j'en suis capable, je n'ai aucun scrupule, même si c'est toi."

"Et alors?"

"Ben et alors...Je te laisse découvrir ça par toi même ma chérie!"

Je sors l'appareil de surveillance trouver par Artie, un microphone quoi et j'enclenche la lecture:

"OK OK Ok ok ok San, ok! C'est bon! Arrêtes! Stop!Tu me fais chier tu sais? Tu me fais chier mais tu as raison! C'est vrai! Ca me fait mal de le dire mais Oui j'aime Rachel Berry! Je l'aime San! Je l'aime plus que tout et j'en suis malade! Je ne comprends rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé. Je l'aime. J'ai même envie d'elle."

Je coupe tout.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre de nouveau la suite, je vais en faire des cauchemards! Mais voilà! Elle l'a dit! Ce fut dur mais j'ai réussi a faire dire à Quinn qu'elle est amoureuse de Rachel! Tain tu te rends comptes, Quinn et Rachel!"

"Je suis admirative San! J'ai presque envie de te sauter dessus du coup!"

"Presque seulement?"

"Tu propose quoi pour me tenter complètement?"

"Demain je m'attaque à Rachel! Demain Brit, Quinn et Rachel ne formeront plus qu'un, demain Brittana ne sera plus seule, demain il y aura aussi Faberry...Demain, Faberritana prendra le pouvoir à McKinley"

J'ai du lui dire ce qu'il fallait parce que...


End file.
